User talk:StarNinja99
— supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 20:09, 1 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Is that so? I guess that explains why you were in the mental ward. Or does it....? — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 23:30, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ATS #Unfortunately, I was at a meeting yesterday, came home late, and did not touch the computer until this morning. Master GumpLord of Poodoo 15:18, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry for all the time I've missed Hey, all. I'm really sorry I've missed so much time, and I regret to say it will be a while before I return. I wish there was something I could do to get on regularly, but I don't have many options. I figured I'd give you all a more specific reason why I've missed so much time. My family has been in a tight scrap, my dad lost his job over two years ago, and everything has hit the fan. I've lost my cable do to this, and worry that I may lose more. The small amount of money he and I make isn't enough to keep up with the bills, so I can't say when I'll be back, only that I hope to return soon. I'm not doing this just to whine and annoy everyone, but just to give you all a heads up. I'm really sorry to everyone, I've kept up with as much as possible, either through my shop or through friends houses. Anyway, I'm really sorry to you all, and hope that everyone has the best of luck in my absence. The Almighty Ninja 18:02, 7 November 2008 (UTC) OMG Ur fazishgt rools un teh dewz en dunz are abjectable, iz prozteztings 2 ur rools mah 1337 = uBeRhAxXorZz an srs bsns.Change teh rools ur fin me inur base killin ur doodz! !Madclaw ''Talk'' 19:16, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Yeah, I'm definetly still working on it. It may be a slow process because of some other things I have to do inside and outside Wikia, but I hope to get it done by the end of the week.-MecenarylordEnter if you dare 21:31, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson I thought we told you to leave it alone, to let a sleeping dog lie. But no, you just *had* to go and edit here, didn't you? The Joker is most displeased, but he'll let you go just this once if you can guess the answer to this question: "Do you want to know how I got these Scars?" On behalf of the Joker, — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 20:58, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Sorry I couldn't come to the meeting, I was on a vacation. The vacation was kind of short notice so I dind't get to finish the Joker page. MecenarylordEnter if you dare 15:05, 4 May 2009 (UTC) * Cheers, mate. --Thomas Rattim (talk) Forums are GO The almighty Jamie works swiftly, like a fox. And our forums now officially include a specific section for Arkhampedia. I wouldn't know the proper place to put information like this over here, but... cool. Maybe we could put something in the sidebar and a line in the site notice? Preferably before I lose my erection. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 06:16, 23 May 2009 (UTC) *Oh, I plan to, hehe. --''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 07:05, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Reminder Hey, douche bag. Tomorrow. ATS. 14:00 UTC, around 12 for you. Be there. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 22:19, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ATS *Thanks. Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 02:15, 13 June 2009 (UTC) God Damnit You Supid Space Ninja ;) For the record, I had been editing the page on and off for an hour or so before you put the Inuse tag on. I'd like to talk this over in IRC or a PM. -MecenarylordEnter if you dare 11:51, 1 July 2009 (UTC) *And I'm sorry for this whole misunderstanding. I would like to compromise and work together in the near future. -MecenarylordEnter if you dare 21:41, 1 July 2009 (UTC) God Damnit You Supid Winky Hater I will return you with no awards. As you so eloquently said in the IRC, you never get credit for what you do, so why should you should start now? — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 20:23, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Stay at Arkham Asylum Gee, thanks for the sympathy, but I'll be here longer than expected....a few cells down from Mr. Polka-Dot. --Killer Moth 19:14, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Flying Graysons Trivial minutia, but on the IRC you were casually wondering if there was an image of the Black Lantern Flying Graysons and then you had to sign off before I could produce one. There's a sweet one right here of both of them from Blackest Night: Batman #2, first appearance. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 03:01, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Re: *Done. Sorry about that. Thanks for the compliment though. -MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 00:11, October 6, 2009 (UTC) RE: Cold War Why thank you, Nina. --''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 17:43, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:29, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Question LOL im new to this licensend properly...can you tell me more about this Dear StarNinja99, How did S.N. pass away? Do you still suffer from Multiple Personality Disorder, but with a new dual personality? Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 02:19, March 9, 2011 (UTC). Your dual personalities Dear StarNinja99, Just out of curiosity, what are the names of some of your 99 dual personalities? Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 00:39, April 14, 2011 (UTC). Batman: The Animated Wiki Dear StarNinja99, Batman: The Animated Wiki is in need of new editors! Currently, the only editors there are its chairmen (namely Sniperteam82308 and I)! You may go there if you wish. Signed, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin 00:13, April 29, 2011 (UTC).